The Story of Evans and Potter and Then Some
by Lily and James Potter
Summary: Lily and James' seventh year and problems are arising with each other and others.....
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: I don't not own any of but the plot…so enjoy the work(well some of it) of Ms. J.K. Rowling!!!

Chapter One:

Understand?

*Lily's POV

"Click," the sound Lily had been waiting for: the door to unlock.  Although it was 1:30am and Lily was in bed hold on very tightly to her wand, her door was being opened.

Lily's heart was breaking into two: it was her dad opening her door.  Every year since her third year at Hogwarts, Lily's Dad had tried to _touch_ her.  But every time he did try Lily would use her wand as a threat.  She knew he wouldn't want people involved with what he was trying to do.  So her dad never got to _touch_ her.

This year though, Lily turned seventeen, which means she could do magic and no would know, Lily was going to fight back this time.

Lily felt something touch her arm.  Sitting up Lily brought her wand up to her fathers face.

"Dad, I am now allowed to do magic so if I were you I would leave," said Lily so quiet she thought maybe her dad didn't hear or maybe he was just plain stupid.  Stupid as Lockhart (A/N: Ouch that hurts), for Lily felt his hand touch her breast.

"_Incarcerous,_" whispered Lily and her father was bond by ropes that came out of her wand.  " I am sorry Dad but you don't listen now leave this room and do not enter it with out my say so ever again.  Also do not ever touch me again unless it is in a _fatherly _form, understand?"  Andrew Evans nodded his head and looked at his daughter as he had never before.  _Maybe he just realized what I could do with six year of training to be a witch,_ Lily thought to here self.  " Good now leave," with a flick of her wand the ropes were gone and her father left with out so much as a good night or a look.

Sighing Lily magically locked her door and got into bed.  Falling into an uneasy sleep Lily thought of tomorrow.  Tomorrow Lily was going to Diagon Alley to meet Maddie.  But Maddie wasn't to meet Lily until the day after tomorrow, Lily just told her parents that so she could leave early.  Lily finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

          *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

*James POV

James Potter sat at his desk writing a letter to someone, and talking to his best friend, Sirius Black.

"  Well Padfoot what could I do to make Lily**—**no convince Lily to go out with me?"  There was no answer.  James turned around and saw that his friend had fell asleep.  Deciding to do the same James threw the owl (A/N: not very nice I know but he did it softly.) out the window and went to sleep thinking about a certain redhead girl.

          *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

(A/N:  I know that was short but don't worry the next chapters will be longer by far I promise.  Please tell me what you thought…..good and bad.  Thanks **Lily**


	2. The Rose

(A/N:  I own it all.  It was my wonderful Ideas.  Okay well I kinda borrowed them from this person…never mind none of it is mine it is all J.K. Rowling.  Happy Reading!!!)

Chapter Two:

The Rose

*Lily and James Dream

A boy, about eleven, stands around an odd little shop, a shop filled with owls and other such animals and next to that shop was a shop for wands.  The boy had hair that was messy, but he kept is messy, like he didn't want it to go neat.  He laughed at something his friend had said, punching him light in the arm and moving to mess up his friend'[1]s hair.  The other boy was trying to push him away while fixing his perfectly set black hair.  Then all of the sudden the boy turns and sees a girl with vivid red hair staring at the two boys.  The second boy pokes his friend and points to the girl.  The girl, blushing, started to walk off but was stopped by someone putting a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.  The girl found her self, looking at the untidy hair boy.

"Hey my name is James, James Potter.  And yours beautiful?"

"Lily, Lily Evans."

"Well Lily," said James. "My buddy Sirius over there pointed you out to me and I had to introduce my self to you.  So going to Hogwarts?  First year?"

"Yeah and you?"

"Yeah, so do you want~"

"Hey, Potter!" said an oily voice. Lily turned around and saw a hooked nosed boy about the same age looking at them with up most hate on his face.  

"Snape.  What do you want?"  The boy who James said was Sirius had a look of hate on his face as well, but was looking at the hooked nose boy.  "You had better get out of here Snape before I make you."

"Oh yeah Black?  What are you going to do about it?"

"Why are you guys fighting?" asked a very confused Lily, "what is the point?"  Snape looked at her and smiled.

"Stay out of it you little Mudblood."  Lily not knowing what it meant took no offence but James and Sirius did, for both of them had attacked Snape and started to beat him up.  Lily didn't care if that was the worst thing to say she thought they shouldn't have hit Snape anyway, so she walked away.  

"Lily!  Lily, wait up!"  Lily turned to see James coming after her so Lily started to walk away faster not caring where she was going Lily turned back around and didn't see the wall until…WHAM!

*End dream

***Lily's POV**

Lily Evans woke up with a start and grabbed her face as if she really did hit the wall.  Face flushed, Lily got out of bed and looked outside her window, the blinds already opened, she could see the sun shining bright.  Lily looked at the clock: 10:00 am. _Damn _Lily thought to her, _I'm going to be late.  That stupid dream why do I keep remembering that stupid day?  _That day Lily cursed because on the day she met James Potter.

Lily got dressed and went downstairs and ran into her mother, Eleanor Evans.

"Sorry Mum," Lily smelt what was cooking.  " ummm Mum what is cooking?"

"Your fav, blueberry waffles and eggs, oh I can't drive you this morning but your father can, hope that is alright." And Mrs. Evans went back to cooking, missing the look of dread on her daughters face.  

"Umm, sure Mum no biggie," Petunia Evans came down the stairs and glared at Lily.  Petunia looked a lot like their mother; expect Petunia had more of a horse face.  Mrs. Evans and Petunia had blonde hair and were both very tall.  Lily looked like no one in her family…in fact sometimes Lily thought that she wasn't related to any of her family.

"Morning sweet dear sister of mine.  Are you ready to go back to that freak school of yours?"  Petunia was whispering so Mrs. Evans wouldn't hear.  "I mean, you want to get back there to your job, you job of being the school's slut.  Your already Daddy's little slut aren't you?"  The glass that Petunia was holding shattered in to little pieces and Petunia was thrown of her chair.

"MUM!  DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT**—**THAT FREAK DID?"  Petunia shouted to her mother.

"But petunia dear, Lily is all the way over on the other side of the table and she doesn't have her wand with her, do you Lils?"  That reminded her of something.

"Nope but thanks for reminding me I left it up stairs.  I'll just go and get my stuff now."  Going up stairs Lily met her father.

"Morning Flower, how did you sleep?"

"Well, after I locked my door I slept quite well, thanks you," and with that Lily went to her room.  Once Lily got to her room she saw an all white owl that she knew it to be James'.__

"Tap, tap, tap," the owl wanted in.  Lily went over to her window and let the owl in.  Untying the letter Lily stopped due to two things.  One of them was Lily had never taken a letter from James; she learned that in her second year when he sent something Lily didn't want to bring back up.  Another thing was the scent she caught, the scent of watermelons.  It was the scent of James.  

Shaking her head to rid her thoughts of that she shooed the owl out of her room when it didn't go.  _Waiting for the howler I send with him year, most likely._  Lily opened the letter and a rose fell out.  The rose was so small only about an inch big, then, it grew to a normal size rose.  Lily read the letter.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Happy Birthday, well I am only three days late right, today is the…28th of August so that means I am three days late.  Well anyway, enough of my blabbering, I just want to ask you to forgive me for being a git and send you lots of roses.  That is if you don't take this rose you will get more…I can do magic now you know, outside of school._

_Love,_

_James_

Smiling, Lily put the letter and rose in her _Hogwarts, a history_ book.  Then remembering why she came up in the first place, Lily shrinked her trunk and put her wand and trunk in her pocket.  

"Mum, Dad, Petunia!  I am ready!"  Lily yelled as she bounced her way down the stairs.  Giving a hug to her Mum, Lily turned to her sister.  "Petunia, I'll miss you," Lily leaned into give her a hug.  "But if you ever do anything like that again I will curse you, remember I can do magic out of school and with out a wand."  Lily only said that so Petunia could hear.  The truth was that Lily could only do wandless magic sometimes and was working on doing it on demand.  No one knew of course, not even her best of friends.

"Well Flower, let's go shall we?"  Her father loved calling her that, Lily wished he would stop.  Nodding Lily went to her father's car and got in, wishing that her mum had let her go by the Knight Bus.

          *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

***James POV**

"Godric?  What are you doing back so soon?  And no howler?  Oh my gosh Lily likes me back, because she usually sends one, right?"  James was talking to his owl and doing an odd sort of jig, Sirius was scared for him.

"Ah, Prongs buddy, you know I love you but for you sake I have to stop you doing that…it scares me…so please stop."  James did.  "Any who why are you so…happy?  Did Snape die?  Or maybe he was just kidnapped and no one can find him?"  Sirius was begging James to let that be true.

"No Padfoot although I wish, but Lily didn't send me a howler, can you believe that?"  James was jumping up and down he was that happy.

"Good for you Prongs, but maybe she just got sicken tired of the roses and took pity on you."

"No this is Lily she doesn't take pity on me, but thanks for making me sad, again.  You always let me down."

"Boo-who cry me a river and build me a bridge and get over it.  Mum wants up to go down the Knight bus is already here."

"Fine, fine I'm coming," James grabbed his wand and put Godric in his cage and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, James and Sirius got of the Knight Bus.

"James, I don't care, I will never go back in that damn forsaken bus, we are going by floo." Sirius looked as if her was going to throw up.

"Hear, hear Padfoot."

"Hey, look at Evans, looks as if she is having a row with someone…it looks as if it is her father.  Wanna go check it out?"  Sirius pointed at Lily, "at least it isn't us this time, eh?"  James nodded in relief.

As they got closer to Lily they could hear what she was yelling about.

"—I told you last night, but noooooo, you don't listen.  I swear sometimes I wish I was living with Lockhart instead of you," Lily spat out evilly. 

"Ouch, that burns," Sirius winced.

"Now maybe if I curse you, you will listen to me, _stu—" James_ and Sirius both ran up to Lily and took her wand, Sirius told her father to go, and he did.  "POTTER!  BLACK!  GIVE ME MY WAND BACK NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU BOTH!"  James gave her wand back and slowly moved away from her pulling Sirius with him.

"Er…Evans?"  Sirius said timidly, "Why were you yelling at you father like that?"

"Well, Black if I wanted you to know I would have told you wouldn't I? Now move!"  Both boys moved out of the way for her as she went into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mental that one is…"

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

(A/N:  I know that was longer but still not even close to my other chap's, it just I wanted to give you all something to read until Monday.  Anyway thanks to the ppl who reviewed I really love that…it tells me that someone likes what I read.  Or dislikes.  Well I am going to go I have homework to do.  **curses homework, then remember she still has to do it and turn it in.**  Oh wasn't Petunia a bitch?  Well give me feedback.)

  


* * *

[1] 


	3. The Unexpected Prize

I don't own anything thing or anyone but myself.  Happy reading

Chapter Three:  The Unexpected Prize 

*Lily's POV

Nobody paid attention to Lily as she walked in to the Leaky Cauldron except for some men.  Lily was used to this because Potter had been doing it for the last three years, he calls it: Lily-watching.  _Like I am some kind of sport,_ Lily though bitterly.  

After Tom gave her key to her, she put her trunk in her room with out bothering to un-shrink it, and left for the bank.  Tapping on the third brick Lily was thinking about the scene that just happened.  Was her father really that stupid?  _Yes,_ Lily answered for her self.

Walking past James Lily stopped.  James was looking the other way.  Pulling out her wand Lily whispered a spell that made James pants disappear and him wearing his teddy bear boxers (A/N:  Answers that question for some).  _How cute,_ Lily thought.  She whistled to get their attentions and everyone else's.  

The next second everyone was laughing at James, including Sirius, Lily flashed a smile and walked into the wizard's bank.

Lily regretted going in to the bank; the line was so long and it look as if it was going take until Christmas.  Sighing Lily got behind a large lady that reminded her of her sister's boyfriend's sister Marge (A/N: Did anyone else follow that.).  The line didn't move for a full minute until the large witch in front of her bumped her muggle notes out of her hand and on to the floor.

"Oh damn," Lily swore, bending down to get them the wizard behind her went down to help.  "Thank you sir," Lily said as she came back up fast.  Then her head connected to something really hard and fell back into someone's arms, the last thing Lily remembered was looking into the hazel eyes that caught her, then she blacked out.

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *

*James POV

James heard a whistle and looked around, there he saw Lily smiling at him and his pants were gone!  Lily walked into the bank and James magicked him self some pants, _damn woman.  Why do I like her again?  _James thought, then as if Sirius read his mind.

"Remember she's beautiful and smart and good with a wand.  Don't forget she has great pranks… remember the one she did last year to us—"

"How could I forget, please don't make me relive the whole thing again though.  Come on were going to the bank, I have to get some money."

"Sure you do Prongs, sure you do."  

James and Sirius walked into the bank and stood right behind Lily, the line stood still for a few seconds before the witch in front of Lily bumped into her hand knocking the muggle notes out of her hand.

"Oh damn," James heard Lily say before she bent down to get them.  _Why didn't she just use magic?_ James wondered before he bent down to help her get them.  Lily stood up and thanked him, but she stood up to fast so James couldn't move and the next thing James knew was that he had Lily in his arms and his chin hurt pretty damn badly.

"Sirius, go find a healer will you?"  James asked his best friend.  And he was gone in a small _pop_.

James was glad that Lily didn't use magic.

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *

*Lily's POV

Lily heard a voice that sounded worried but relived.  

"Lily?  Lily wake up," but Lily didn't want to wake up.  All Lily wanted to do was snuggle next to this hard… something.  Snuggling closer to this… something, Lily caught a scent of watermelon… Just like her letter… _her letter!_

Lily snapped her eyes opened and saw a boy with raven black hair that was extremely messed.  He had hazel eyes and glasses.

"Oy, Potter, what are you doing here and why does my head hurt so bad?"    
  


"You don't remember?  Well you got really drunk and then declared you love for me and we got married.  By the way had lots of fun last night."  James smiled evilly.

There was a short pause before—

"You had better be kidding Potter," Lily threatened.

"Of course you didn't marry me—"  
  


"Good."

"You married Sirius."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding, you hit your head on my chin, which by the way that bloody hurt, and then passed out.  I had to do that for the prank you pulled last year and outside."

Lily grinned, "Yeah, okay I deserved that."  Lily sat up but it hurt too badly and laid back down.

"Stay down love, Sirius went to get a healer, want to make sure that your okay."

_Did he just call her love?_  Lily couldn't help it; she looked deep into James' eyes.  She knew what was coming but did she want it to happen?  _Too late, _Lily thought as James' lips closed on hers. It was heaven, he was sweet and gentle, and the best kiss she ever had.  Lily felt the sparks between them.  But just as it was getting good there was an interruption.  

"Er… When ever you two are finished?"

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *

*James POV

"Son of a Bludger," James whispered to Lily, _why did Sirius have to listen to me now?_  Looking into Lily's eyes James could see that she had felt the sparks too.  _She likes me, she likes me,_ James chanted inside his head.

"Well Sirius, thank you for getting the healer… er… Paul."  James said looking at the nametag on the healer.

"Oh your very welcome James, besides it looks as if you had fun."  James smiled at his best friends remark; Lily on the other had put her head into James' robes.  But the healer wouldn't let James have that pleasure.

"Excuse me miss but let me have a look, ah thank you.  I don't think you have a concussion but just to be sure drink this."  Healer Paul handed Lily a goblet full of a purple liquid.  Lily slammed it in one drink and made a face.

"Urgh, thank you," Lily added before the healer could open his mouth, "and yes I will eat some chocolate."

"Good girl, knew you were smart, but why are you hanging out with these dorks?"  Healer Paul laughed at the faces of James and Sirius.  "Yes, they were the ones who were in their first year when I was in my seventh year.  They put all the slytherin's in pink.  I still can't to this day look at any of them the same.  Or the color pink.  Now that I think of it wasn't it you Evans that was screaming at them?"  Lily nodded at the memory.  _Why did he have to remind her of that now? I mean I just got the first kiss._

"Yes, I do remember that.  Then they turned my hair to look like James', but blue."  Lily was laughing but glaring at Sirius who was the one who did it.

"Well I best be going… ah yes thank you Black, two gallons, well have a nice day."  Sirius gave Paul two gallons and Paul left.

"Black, why did you give him the money?  I would have paid him."

"Don't worry Evans you did.  I had your money exchanged for you."  Sirius gave her bag of wizard money to her.  Sirius looked at James, "so are you going to stay down there all day?"

"What?  Oh right."  James got up taking Lily with him as if she weighed nothing.

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *

*Lily's POV

"POTTER!!!"  Lily screamed, "Put me down.  Now!"  Sirius was laughing so hard he fell over, and people in the bank were giving them funny looks.

"Let me think… how about no.  The only way I will let you down Evans is if you go out with me.  Please don't say no this time I know you like me back."  James whispered so only Lily could hear.

"But what about my friend Maddie Everson?  I am to meet her at the leaky cauldron."  

Sirius went red in the face; the first time Lily ever saw him do that.

"I could… er double date or something... I heard that she had somewhat of a crush on me."

Lily laughed, "well only if Maddie says—" Lily was interrupted by James putting her down and leading her out of the bank and into the Leaky Cauldron.

"What room is it?"  James asked Lily.

"Room eleven, me and Maddie are sharing…she should be here soon."  The three of them walked up to the room to wait for Maddie.

James said slowly.

"Yeah, and don't get any ideas Potter," said a sweet voice behind the three of them.

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *

A/N:  sorry about the cliffy, I know bad me, that wasn't the end of the chappy I just wanted you to suffer and plus I don't have any more time today to finish this and I wanted to get something out.  I know how it is to wait for a chapter.  The last chapter was pointless to put out but this one is one of my favorites.   Don't you think it's funny?

No I don't want to do this but I have to…I want I think five reviews before the next chapter.  Then I will update.  So review!!!!!)


	4. Sirius' 'friend'

I don't own this, sorry.  I do own Maddie and anything else that you don't recognize. Chapter Four: Sirius' 'Friend' 

*James POV

James' heart have a jump, the three of them turned around and saw a tall and slender girl with long black hair that fell neatly in all the right places.  Her eyes were a dark blue with a hint of orange, if she got mad.  Maddie Emerson looked very amused.

"Lily Hun, why are you here a day earlier?  I came after I called your house and you mother said you already gone to meet me.  Did something happen?"

Lily nodded yes and smiled.  "Maddie, you know James and Sirius."  James noticed Lily was trying to get out of holding James' hand; James didn't let go.  Maddie was looking at the pair holding hands.

"Yep, but since when have you called them that?  It's usually 'Devil's spawn' or 'Idiot one and two' or—"

"Okay I think we got the point Mad."  Lily looked beat red.  "  Well Idiot one wants to go on a date with me.  Now.  So do you wanna double with Idiot two?"  'Idiot one and two' glared at Lily and before she knew it James had her in the air.

"Potter! Put me down.  Now! Please."__

"Not until you get my name right _Lily_."

"James.  Your name is James and Black is Sirius, happy?"

"Very," James put Lily down but still held on to her hand.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on here?"  Maddie asked, with a hint of being annoyed.

James looked at Lily who looked as if she was doing some quick thinking, "uh—umm—"

"Sirius will tell you," James answered for her and with that pulled her out of the room.

"Wait, Lily!" Maddie called.  "Weren't we gonna get out apparation testing done?"  Lily smacked her forehead, which resulted in a red mark on her face.

'Sorry James we got to go, we have to do this.  Rain check?"  James face fell, "or you could go with us then we could go out."  Lily hastily added upon seeing his face.  

"Great, although me and Sirius—"

"Sirius and I."

_"Sirius and I_ already got our testing done last summer, but will go anyway.  Right Padfoot?"

"Right Prongs."

Lily looked over at Maddie and said, "they can't even get their names right."

"Hey, I heard that," James said, "now lets go by floo."

James saw the look on Lily's face, mixed with dread and horror.

"Well," she said slowly. "At least it's faster."  

"That's the sprit Love."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

*Lily's POV

"I passed!"  Lily walked out of the testing area, smiling for the first time in days.  "I did it in a snap," turning to James.  "Thanks Potter—I mean James, for coming."

"Anything for you Lily.  Well now that you can apparate lets—"

"Hold on Jamesy, what about Maddie?"  Sirius asked.  Lily mouthed _Jamesy?_  Then burst into a fit of giggles.  Maddie then saved James from more teasing buy walking in.  

"I passed, well barley, but still I did."  Sirius beamed at her and pulled her into a hug.  James gave a little "hem hem"(AN hehehe Umbridge that evil little hag) and they pulled a part.

"Well," started James.  "As I was saying before, lets go to the Leaky Cauldron and maybe go out…say tomorrow?  Deal?"  The other three nodded.  Sirius bent over and whispered something to Maddie, in which she nodded.

"Good, and what ever you two are planning, don't.  See you in a minute."  And with that, the four teenagers were gone with a _pop._

"Much better then floo eh Padfoot?  Padfoot?"  James and Lily turned to see where 'Padfoot' and Maddie were: they didn't apparate back with them.

"Those two, I wonder where they went?"  Lily asked out loud, but Lily was looking at another person.  A boy, well a man, for he was about seventeen and he had brown hair that was slightly messed in a stylish way, unlike James.  He had green eyes and looked strangely familiar.

"Lily…Lily are you there?"  James taped Lily gently on the shoulder.  "Hey welcome back, I was getting jealous with you looking at the guy over there."

"Sorry Jamesy, it just that he looks like someone I used to know…any who I am going to go shopping, so maybe we could go out tomorrow or something?  And I need to find Maddie."  Lily gave James a weak smile.  He gave her one back.

"Very well Firecracker, tomorrow meet me here at noon.  Bye," James gave her a quick kiss and left with a _pop._"

The first place Lily went to was to get more robes.  Hers were many inches to short, but that was not the only reason, the mystery man just walked in to get robes too.

"First time at Hogwarts?  You're a litter big to be a first year."  The lady asked.

A deep voice that gave Lily a tingling feeling of comfort.  " I am a transfer student, from America."

"Ah, but you don't have an American accent."  The lady said accusing.

"I am from London, born and raised until I was ten.  My accent never left."

"Oh, well here are your robes, ah Ms. Evans, here to get more robes are we?"  The boy turned around and it clicked in Lily's head.  Her old childhood friend.  _I wonder if he remembers me?  Lets find out._

Lily stuck out her hand, "Lily Evans, head girl at Hogwarts and you are?"

"Mr. James Carta, and I know who you are my Lily-Bug."  Lily didn't get a chance to respond for she was pulled into a big hug.

"Jimmy…breathing has become a issues now."

"Oh sorry Lily-Bug," Jimmy said (AN Jimmy is his nick name.  You know how some people named James are called Jimmy…if you don't, you do now.)

"Oh, how are you Jimmy?  Haven't seen you in like forever…what was it summer after forth year?  Why are you back here?  Is something wrong?  Are you really going to Hogwarts?"  Lily said all this really fast.

"Whoa, girl slow down, go get your robes and then we'll have lunch kay?"  Lily nodded and went to get fitted.  But little did she know that some one was watching her and her friend.

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *


	5. Lily's friend

I want to thank the people that reviewed my story.  Even though I didn't get a lot I still feel happy that someone is reading my story.

My Thanks to:

**ANDREAandMICHELLE**:  Thank you for reviewing my story.  Don't worry I will continue.

**Firewalker32**: Thanks

**Nikki101**: Yeah the father thing is creepy.  And Petunia is a bitch and she will be in all my story's I think.  That's just her.  Thanks for reviewing.

**TigerLily2006: **Thank you for review and I will get chapters up ASAP.

**Musicizbest**: Thanks; I will try to make them longer.

**Phenoix113**: Thanks!

Again thank you for reviewing!  Now here is Chapter Five.  Oh and I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I say I do for the future.  

James POV

James saw Lily and her 'friend' walk into Wizard's Diner (AN I just made that up).  _So she doesn't want to go on a date with me but she'll go on one with him._ James followed Lily and her 'friend' in to the diner and sat at a table a few feet from them.

"So jimmy, what's up?  Why did you move back?"

"Well my childhood friend was in need of help."  The boy, who James noticed was extremely handsome, but still in no league with him, answered.

"I was?" Lily said.

"Yes, you were.  Tell me why you didn't answer and of my owls?  If you did you would know that I was moving back with Uncle and would be going to school here.  Is you father still—"

"Jimmy." Lily interrupted.  "Please no here."  Lily looked as if she was going to cry.  _At least its not her boyfriend…_ thought James.  _But what's up with her dad?  Has it something to do with the yelling match she had with him?  _

"Jimmy, I haven't got any letters from you for over a year…I thought you forgot me…James?"  _She finally notices me huh?_

"What?" Both boys answered.

"No not you Jimmy, you James Potter.  James come over here please and meet my longest friend, James Carta, but please call him Jimmy.  More then one James is too much for me.  Jimmy this is James Potter my—"

"Boyfriend," James answered for Lily and shook hands with Jimmy.  Jimmy's light brown eyebrows raised and Lily kicked James under the table, but didn't deny it.

"Boyfriend?"  Jimmy asked, "Lily-Bug wasn't this the boy you hated?"

"Yes, hated.  Past-tenths.  We started going out today," answered Lily.

Oh my lord, did Ms. Lily Evans, queen of 'I hate James Potter' club just say that she was my girlfriend?  I think I died and gone to heaven…wait till Sirius hears this.

"So Jimmy," James said, wanting to know more about him.  "Who's your uncle?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Jimmy answered casually.  "And he's really my great-uncle."

James was in shock, but could see the relation.  He had Dumbledore's smile and the twinkle in his eye.  So all James said was, "oh."

"What can I get you kids?"  The witch asked.

"Um, lets see…I'll have a turkey sandwich and a butterbeer please."  Lily said.

"Me too," Jimmy said.

"Same here," James said.

Lily looked at James.  "Did I tell you I am Head Girl?  I wonder if Remus is Head Boy.  Do you know?"

"I know who."

_"_Really? Who?"

"Me."  
  
The was a pause…"What?  You? What was Dumbledore on?"

"Well Ms. Evans I was perfectly sane, at least I think I was."  Dumbledore was standing right behind Lily, who turned lily white.

"P-professor Dumbledore!  I am _so_ sorry, I wasn't thinking."  Lily was in tears almost.

"Quite all right Ms. Evans, I was going to take Jimmy to shop but I will let you do it, if that is alright?"

All Lily could do was nod.

"Bye Uncle Albus, I'll see you later."  Dumbledore smiled and left.

Lily's POV

Ohgodohgodohogod, did I just agree to be James' girlfriend and insult Dumbledore?  Where is Maddie when I need her?

"James?"

"Yes Love?" Lily noticed Jimmy's eyebrows raise again.

"I have to finish shopping and I'm going to go with Jimmy, I was wondering if I could meet you tomorrow still?"

"Why not meet me tonight at the Leaky Cauldron at seven?  We'll go to my house, Maddie and Sirius are going to be there."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me?"

"Kay," Lily flashed a smile at James and turned to Jimmy.  "Come on Jimmy, lets go shopping for our stuff before school starts.  Bye James."  Lily gave James a kiss and a quick wink.

"Bye Love," Lily heard him say as she walked out of the diner.

"Lily-Bug, what was that?"  Jimmy said, sounding outraged.

"What was what?"  Lily asked, playing innocent.

"_THAT!_  You and Potter, him calling you 'love' and you kissing him.  Do you really like him?"  Jimmy's eyes were flashing.

"Yes I do like him, but I don't think its going to last.  I'm afraid of getting hurt by another guy—you did too hurt me and you know it.  You kissed that little muggle—anyway what we had, I never got over and I mean I was only 13 going on 14.  But still men in my life have always done something to me.  Of course I realized that you and me should have never been together and I do like you much better as a friend.  But I'm scared."

"Lily-Bug just be careful I—don't fall in love to quick."  Lily thought back to her sixth year.

"Too late," Lily whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on, I need more quills."  Lily ended the conversation there.

I have really long chapter, but I feel as if no one is reading so I will just post short ones until I get more reviews…is really not that hard.  

OH and it you know any good stories, please tell me.  I really like Lily and James and Harry's sixth year.

Thanks **LILY**_  
  
_


	6. Maddie and Sirius

A/N: SORRY! Please don't kill me when you review, its just that, well I don't have an excuse except for writers block and I don't know if that is an excuse.  Anyway here is Chapter six, and it starts to get better after this chapter or the next one.

And some people were asking me 'too late for what?'  Well in Lily's sixth year she started to fall in love with James.  She will have little flash backs and such.  

Well if you have any question email me or put them in the review.  

Oh and by the way did you know that there is 30 day left until Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban comes out in movie theaters?  Hehehehe can't wait.  Oh and Answers to reviews are on the bottom.

Disclaimer: Of course I own it, what did you think?  Just kidding.  

And now for the story…………

Chapter Six: Maddie and Sirius.

*James POV

_7:03, she's late,_ James thought to him self.  James was waiting for Lily to show up.

"—Lily-Bug you need to watch your temper." Jimmy said, walking in the pub with Lily behind him.

"What ever do you mean?" Lily asked innocently. "Me?  Temper? I think not!"

"Yeah, and I'm a house-elf," Jimmy muttered.  Lily laughed.  James cleared his throat wanting to be noticed.

"James! How was your day?" Lily asked, sitting down next to him.

"It was fine." James lied.  In fact it was horrible, James couldn't stop himself from thinking of Lily, and he almost went to spy on them.  "Why would you say she has a temper?"

"Well," Jimmy started, dodging Lily hand.  "When we were younger, we used to play 'tea-party'.  Actually Lily and Petunia forced me to play, and whenever I was brave enough to say 'no', Lily would set my G.I. Joes on fire.  That's when my mum started thinking that Lily could be a witch." 

James laughed, "yeah.  I've been to the Hospital wing a lot due to Lily.  So much in fact that I have my own bed."  Jimmy and James were laughing so loudly that Lily had to almost yell to get their attentions.

"Hey!  It's not my fault!  Okay it was. Anyway, off the topic of me, lets go to your house, James.  I want to be back here at a decent hour."

James stopped laughing.  "Oh, no you don't! You and Maddie are _not_ staying _here_ by yourself with Voldemort around."  James noticed Jimmy had flinched.  "What's wrong?"

"Y-you said the Dark Lord's name."

James narrowed his eyes.  Only Death Eaters called him 'Dark Lord'.

"James," Lily said, with a hint of a warning in her voice. "I am not staying at you place to night.  Maddie and I have already paid for a room here.  We'll be fine."  

James shrugged, "fine lets go, bye Jimmy, see you on the train."

"Oh, I won't be on the train.  I'm staying at Hogwarts with Uncle Albus." Jimmy answered.

"Er…. Well see you then."  James said as he saw his girlfriend kiss Jimmy on the cheek.

"Bye Lily-Bug, be safe."

"I will, bye!"  Lily and James disapparated to his house.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

*Lily's POV

"Mrs. Potter, great dinner.  Maybe even better then my Mums, just don't tell her that."  Lily said.

Mrs. Potter blushed, "Why thank you, Lily dear.  Daniel?  Stop reading that paper and help me with the dishes!"  Daniel Potter looked like an older James.  They had the same eyes and that same untamable hair that made you want to run your hands through it.

"Erm…Lily could I speak to you for a moment?"  Maddie asked.  Lily looked at Maddie and saw her face was flushed as if she was embarrassed, which wasn't like Maddie.  Lily nodded.

"Sure.  Boys meet us outside?"  James nodded for them both because Sirius wouldn't look up from his plate. 

Lily jumped down Maddie's throat the second the entered outside.  "What?  Is something wrong?  Is it Sirius?"

Maddie nodded.  "You know that I fancy Sirius right?  And how we didn't follow you and James this afternoon.  Well we—er—he—kissed me and I kinda pulled away.  Now he thinks that I'm a silly little girl.  It's just that I don't want to get hurt by him.  I mean he does have the rep of dumping girls rather harshly."

Lily fought the urge to laugh at Maddie in stead she told her, "Of course he still likes you and if he doesn't, I'll give him a good curse."  Lily turned to give Maddie a hug and that was when she saw James and Sirius looking at them from around the back door.

Lily looked at James for a moment until he called out—"Girls are you finished?  Can we come out?"  Lily let go of Maddie, who was drying her tears, and yelled for the boys it was okay to come out.  

"So Lily…wanna fly?"  James asked innocently.  

"No," she answered simply.  James pulled out his wand and summoned his broom from the broom shed and pulled Lily on before she could say another word.  "JAMES! I TOLD YOU NO!"  James went high into the air so fast Lily could do nothing but scream and hold on tightly to James' neck.  The broom started to go slower and finally came to a stop.  

"Look, Love.  See how beautiful if looks?"  Lily opened her eyes that she didn't realize she closed.  They were about hundred feet in the air and looking at the sunset from this high made Lily's head a little light headed but beautiful nonetheless.

"Yes, it is," Lily agreed.  Lily looked at James and found her self in soft kiss that made her lips tingle and sent shivers down her spine.  James slipped his hands on her neck and Lily let out a slight moan at the touch, in result James took avenged of that and deepened the kiss.  Lily felt like she was floating until she remembered that she was almost.

"PRONGS!  Firecracker! Come on down and hear this."  Sirius the prat yelled from the ground.  James and Lily let out a groan.

"Must he call me that?"  Lily said, smiling.

"I don't know, I kinda like it." James replied as Sirius yelled to them again.  "Well shall we go?"  James pulled the broom around and sped of to the ground as fast as he could making Lily scream with all her might and almost falling off the broom when he stopped and pulled up two feet from the ground.

"I—am—so—going—to—kill—you."  Lily hopped/fell off the broom and stood next to Maddie who still looked kinda pale.

James looked at Sirius and growled.  "It had better be good Padfoot."

"I thought you would like to know where Voldemort attacked last."  James nodded.  Sirius opened the _Daily Prophet _that was next to him and read out loud.

"Toady He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacks a local town in London where only five people were killed.  Two of them happened to be Muggles the other three were wizards.  One of the wizards was a Hogwarts student Justin Kerber, a sixth year Ravenclaw who refused to join You-Know-Who.  A memorial service will be held on September second a Saturday at Hogwarts at noon."

Sirius looked up from the paper and saw the tears in Lily and Maddie's eyes.

"Lily?  Are you okay?"  James asked timidly.  Lily nodded and asked to be taken back to the Leaky Cauldron.  But in truth Lily was not okay.  She was not afraid of saying Voldemort's name but she was scared of him.  I mean who isn't?  All the muggle-deathes were happing so much and so often that people were scared to get close to a muggle-born for fear of getting too close just to lose them.  Lily looked away from James.

"Oh no you don't.  You are not going to stay alone."  James thundered.  Lily looked at back at James and felt very grateful for worrying so much about her.  

Sirius backed James up.  "But don't worry," James and Sirius puffed out their chests.  "We have a plan."

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~

*James POV

James was in the kitchen watching Mrs. Potter talking Lily about her and Maddie staying the rest of the summer to be safe, since James had no luck in that matter.  James couldn't get the look that Lily had on her face out of his head.  She looked so heart broken yet fearful.  James was in such a daze thinking of Lily that he didn't hear Lily call his name until she tapped his shoulder.

"Well, James, you win.  Maddie and I will stay here.  Will you go get out stuff please, your father won't let us leave; he says he doesn't want us to get hurt.  But he doesn't mind sending you two out."  Lily teased.

James, who wasn't listing, started to argue.  "Now wait a moment.  Why won't you—oh your staying?"  Lily nodded; trying to hold in the giggles James was sure she would have.  "  Oh then me and Sirius—"

"Sirius and I," Lily corrected softly.

James sighed. "_Sirius and I_ will go get your stuff.  Bye, Love."  James gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek and went to find his partner in crime.

"Padfoot?  Where are you—oh my God!  Sorry, mate."  James quickly closed his bedroom door.  About a minute later it opened and Maddie came out looking very messed.  Sirius followed.

"Maddie," James said.  "Fix your hair and go see Lily please."  Maddie went quickly down the stairs, running a hand through her hair.  "Well, Padfoot, we need to go get the girls' stuff, but if you rather do other things…." Sirius gave James a playful shove.

"Come on," he growled.  James and Sirius went to the kitchen to see Mrs. Potter and Lily and Maddie laughing about something.

"Mum!  Me and Sirius are leaving," James said hoping to get attention, but all Mrs. Potter did was wave her hand to show that she heard and kept on taking.  James muttered angrily about being ignored.

And in two soft _pops_ they were gone and at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why hello Tom," Sirius said in his most charming voice.  "Were here to get Miss Evans and Miss Dickins things."

Tom looked suspicious at the two.  "I don't know.  You guys have a thing of pulling tricks on people."

James and Sirius put on identical looks of innocence on their faces.  " _Us?_ No we would _never_ do anything of the sort."  James said and Tom chuckled.

"What's the reason?"  He asked.

"They're staying with us since Voldemort…" Tom flinched at the name.  "…Has been doing more muggle-born attacks.'  James sighed.

"Very well, you two go on ahead, room eleven."

James gave Tom a small nod.  "Thank you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know I left you at a cliffy. But it is a really small one and I am so tired. And I think this one of the longest one I have written.  And I had to skip a class so I can finish this.  My computer at home needs to be updated.  N-e-ways hope you liked this chapter.

**Xsweetmseryx: **Thanks!!!!!  I'm glad you like it.

**SeraphStar: **Well you'll have to wait to find out.

**Mysty:** Thanks!!!!!  I will always call Jimmy Jimmy unless Lily is talking to him.  Or Dumbledore.

**Little-pixie-elf:** Thanks!!!!! I know it is creepy.

**Truegryfinndorgrit: **Read the AN at the top of page.  And your welcome.

**Kris-tina4:** Thanks.

**Melody-dance:** I hate her father and Petunia too. Thanks

**Nikki101: **Thank you, I like that too.  And yes two James although they are completely different as you can see in this chapter.

**Firewalker32: **I'll try to post longer ones.  Thank you.

Well thank you to the rest if I forgot any of you.  Read and review again please.  Thanks you **Lily.**


	7. The Diary

Chapter Seven: The Diary

AN: Hey ya'll, I'm back and this is like the fastest update I have ever done.  I am pretty lazy when it comes to typing.  I like to read more than type, but my Internet is down, so while it is I will type.

James POV

Sirius got to the door before James could get up the stairs.  When James finally got up to the top of the stairs, Sirius was standing in the door way with his jaw down to his chin.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"  James asked.  When Sirius gave no reply, James pushed Sirius (which was a hard job due to the fact that Sirius was stronger and bigger then him) he let out a low whistle.  "Whoa, either someone did a bad job unpacking or girls are truly this messy."  James carefully stepped around the clothes and books that were thrown all over the small, but roomy room.

"But it wasn't this messy when we came up here a couple of hours ago was it?"  Sirius asked, straining his memory to remember.

"No, it wasn't, Padfoot."  James gave a deep sigh.  "And lets just hope that the girls believe us.  I finally got Lily to like me."  James started to pick up books and put them in a random trunk.

"But Lily's liked you since last year, Prongs."  Sirius said while picking up clothes.  It took a minute for that sentence to process through James' brain.  "What?  She has?  How do you know?"

Sirius bit his lower lip.  Obviously, Maddie told him about Lily liking James but made Sirius promise not to tell.  "Er… You aren't suppose to know that James."

"Padfoot," James growled.  "If you don't tell me with in three seconds… One… Two… Thr—"

"Okay!  I'll tell, but you did _not_ get it from me.  Understand?"  James nodded.  "Well you weren't acting like such a prat last year, and being nicer to every one including Snivellus?  James Potter was being nice to Snivelly—" 

"Get on with it Sirius!"  James growled again.

"Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist.  Anyway, you did something last year that Lily really liked.  Then she slowly fell in love with you—oh shit."  Oh shit was right.  When Maddie found out what Sirius had told James, he was going to get hurt.

"Fell in love with me?"  James asked when he finally got his voice back.  James couldn't believe that Lily really loved him.  James didn't even know if he loved her… Did he?

Sirius broke James out of his thoughts by whistling the sexy whistle (AN: What the hell do you call that whistle… You know which one I am talking about right?  Anyway if you know just tell me in the review.).  "Look at these, Prongs."  Sirius held up a light pink pair of panties with a white lily on the front of them. 

"Padfoot! Put them back.  NOW!"  Then James realized something.  "Why aren't we using magic?"  James gave one long 'swoosh' with his wand and the books and clothes (underwear included) were packed into the two trunks.  "Well, there not neat, but at least it works."

Sirius nodded and closed the nearest trunk to him and shrunk it.  "Lets go."

James did the same and Sirius and they both quickly apparated home.  When they got back to the kitchen the girls were laughing insanely at something Mrs. Potter said.

"—And then you would never believe what he did next.  James took his clothes off and—"

"MUM!" James said, who was highly embarrassed.  "Please do _not_ tell that story, for the love of qudditch." (AN: Pretty good huh!  I just thought it was so James.)

When Mrs. Potter calmed down enough to promise that she wouldn't tell the story, James told the girls, who were still very red faced, about their room.  After James finished Lily was very pale and looked on the verge of tears while Maddie fumed. 

"I can't believe someone would do that," she ranted.  James and Sirius un-shrunk their trunks and waited until Mrs. Potter told them where to put them.

"Girls," Mrs. Potter said softly.  "You'll be in the room next to the boys."  The boys face lit up with glee, but Mrs. Potter killed that.  "And the boys will stay out.  Or else.  I will know if anyone goes in there unless they are female.  So don't try.  And the girls will tell me if you bother them."  James and Sirius stood there clearly upset.  "Well, what are you waiting for?  Its late and time for bed."  James gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and said something about her not trusting him.  Sirius and the girls followed James after they bade Mrs. Potter good night.

"Well, here are your trunks.  I hope everything is it that you need."  James gave Lily a kiss on the lips and went to his room with out saying another thing, too lost in his thoughts about what Sirius let slip.

Lily's POV

Lily sighed as she put on her nightgown.  She had looked through both, hers and Maddie's things, but could not find her little white Diary. Inside was everything that had happened to her between her letter from Hogwarts, until last week. 

"Still can't find it, huh?"  Maddie asked gently.

"No," Lily whispered.  "Do you think that James or Sirius took it?"

Maddie looked at Lily in a sharp way that reminded Lily of Petunia.  "No, I don't.  I think that they are telling the truth."  Lily thought so also, but had to voice it anyway.

"So…" said Lily trying to change the subject.  "Can you do it yet?"  Maddie looked at Lily again, this time much softer. 

"No, that bludger to the head made a block of it some how.  But don't worry.  It'll come to me sometime."  Maddie smiled at Lily, who returned it.

"Well, I'm beat.  I think we should go to bed."  Lily got in to her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, praying that she wouldn't have any nightmares tonight.

"G'night Lils," Maddie replied sleepy.  Lily didn't even have time to reply for Maddie had fallen asleep.

AN: Okay thanks for the reviews.  This chapter is well…let's say that I am trying to make them longer. 

Truegryfinndorgrit: I don't take any offense to that.  I was smiling because you said it.  I hope this chapter was good too.  Thanks for the review and I hope that you keep on doing it.

Karate36chic: Here, I didn't leave it at a cliffy again.  Hope you like this chapter.  Thanks for your review.  Review again.

REVIEW


	8. Tea Leaves and Snogging

Chapter Eight: Tea leaves and Snogging…

James' POV

"Padfoot," James said to his very hyper friend. "You will never believe what Lily said today. And who we met—oh will you please calm down?"

Sirius sat down on his bed and looked at his best friend. James didn't blame his friend for being so happy. In fact James wanted to jump up and down he was so happy.

James cleared his throat. "On this day on of the Marauders completed something that he has had been trying to succeed at doing for the last three years. Can you guess what the could be?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Peter finally got a girlfriend?" James shook his head no. "Umm Remus finally took his head out of the book and asked Lily out, 'cause he only been wanting to do that—hey only kidding!" James threw a pillow at Sirius.

"No you prat. Lily and me are going out! She was having lunch with an old childhood friend named Jimmy Carta. He is Dumbledore's great-nephew. I don't really like him. He calls Voldemort the 'Dark Lord."

"Sounds like he get along great with my cousin. Does he go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, he just transferred from some school in America. Anyway Lily told him that we were going out. Okay what's the date today? They 27th? I have to remember that."

James was positively glowing while getting ready for bed.

Sirius, already lying down and was ready to go to sleep, spoke. "Congrats to you my friend, all the sooner for you to break her heart." James' heart skipped a beat.

"What? No way! I'm not going to break her heart. Padfoot those days are over and you had better not break Maddie's heart. In case you forgotten, Lily, Maddie and Emily are the only people in the school, except for the teachers, who can beat us a duel. And I do not want to get on the bad sides of the girls."

Sirius pouted. "Fine." Then he rolled over and went to sleep. No spoke until the light was off and they both were lying down.

"Prongs, why do you think that Lily was so upset when she found out someone was going through her stuff?"

James didn't answer because in fact he was thinking that same question. He soon fell asleep, pondering over that question.

Dream

__

Two adults were sitting on a couch watching their son walk around their living room, with pride. Their son had messy black hair and stunning green eyes. He looked about one…

"James, do you think that were going to be okay?" James looked at his wife.

"Of course Love, Harry and us will be just fine—" The back door slammed open.

"Lily, take Harry and go, he's here."

"Oh, but James—"

"GO!"

End Dream

James woke up to him falling off the bed. Rubbing his head he tried to remember what the dream was about. At first it was a pleasant dream, with Lily as his wife and they had a son, but after that he couldn't remember. Sighing, James went down to the kitchen to make a hot cup of tea and then maybe go back to bed. James sat at the table for a while, just thinking about the upcoming year and what he would like to do. He would like to be an auror, but his mum and dad don't really want him to do that. But were the Marauders known for doing what they were told? No they were not. _Which is exactly why I'm going to do it anyway._ Someone coming down the stairs interrupted James' thoughts.

Quietly, putting down his teacup, James walked to the stairs and said, "_Lumos_," James peered out in the slightly lighted room. "What are _you_ doing? Put your wand down!"

(AN: Should I end it here? So you won't find out who it is? **Ducks the hexes** okay, okay, keep your knickers on….)

Lily's POV

Tossing and turning Lily was trying to escape her nightmare. "No, Maddie run," she whimpered in to the night.

Dream

__

A girl with long black hair was sitting with her father and mother and what to look like her twin brother. They were laughing and having a picnic in their back yard. Lily smiled to herself, watching her best friend bonding with her mother. Lily's smile vanished when five cloaked figures came out of the trees the family was sitting by.

Lily tried to scream and warn her friends, but her voiced seemed to be gone. Her legs were like jelly, all soft and uncontrollable. One of the cloaked figures raised his wand and pointed it at the father. A flash of red light came out of the wand and the father was stunned trying to protect his son. Maddie jumped up and quickly stunned two the of the Death Eaters and her brother got one of them and tried to jump in the duel that his sister was in with the highly skilled Death Eater.

"MADDIE!" Lily yelled as she watched her friend dodge a killing curse. But no one seemed to hear her. Maddie threw some quick body-binding hexes at her opponent but didn't have time to move out of the way of the killing curse.

Lily fell down to her knees, tears falling freely from her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes Lily saw five figures pop out and start dueling the rest of the Death Eaters, who soon retreated. Lily didn't see the five figures' faces, but felt grateful that they came to try and help.

End Dream

Crying, Lily sat up and looked over at her best friend. Maddie's feet were halfway off the bed and her covers on top of her head. Lily fixed the blanket and moved her feet back on the bed. Looking at Maddie's face, Lily wished that her dream was that, only a dream.

Sighing Lily quietly as she could went down the stairs to hopefully get a cup of tea when she heard someone sigh in the kitchen. Pulling out her wand, Lily took the last step before she saw James point his wand at her.

"What are _you _doing? Put down your wand!" James said.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled and put her wand back in her nighttime robe.

"Lily, have you been crying?" Lily pushed passed James, but he wouldn't let her.

"James, please just let me get a cup of tea." James let Lily pass and make a cup a tea, although he did follow her around which gave Lily mixed feelings. Feelings of annoyances, but the feelings of something (could it be love?) over powered it. Lily sat down and was pressed into a flashback.

Flash Back

Lily was sitting doing her homework in the common room and lord and be hold the Marauders come marching through, knocking a third year down. Being a sixth year and a Marauder, James usually passed on by with out a second look. But this time Lily noticed him help the sixth up and apologize to him, _then_ offer to help him with his homework if he ever needs it.

Lily sat there with her mouth open and surprised. "Lily if you don't close your mouth, flies will get in." Maddie said, noticing Lily staring at James.

Emily, Lily's other best friend looked at Lily. "You like James don't you?"

Lily quickly went back to her Charms homework and ignored the question.

"Oh my gosh she does! That's why he's been acting so less…Marauder and more…Lily like. He noticed that she noticed!" Maddie said.

"Oh, how sweet!" Maddie and Emily chimed together and brought the attention of the whole common room.

"Shut up! And don't tell him please, I rather him not know."

Emily tutted. "What's the point of knowing something if you can't tell?"

Lily looked back at James and noticed him staring at her. He blew a kiss to her and winked. Rolling her eyes, Lily mentally smiled at the attention she was getting.

End Flash Back

Realizing that Jimmy was right, that she did fall in love with James, Lily panicked. How could she love him? Yes, was acting better, and he was cute and sweet. But still. Why did she? How could she?

"Lily," James said slowly. "Are you alright?"

Lily realized she must have a glazed look in her eyes because James was looking at her funny. "Yes, of course, just had a nightmare is all…" at least she hoped it was.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lily looked into James' eyes and saw that he looked sincere about it. And suddenly she found herself describing the dream and the others she had that usually came true.

"Wow, you're a Seer!" Lily looked offended.

"No I am not. First I'm muggle-born and I just can't be…could I? I mean I don't make prophecies and such."

"Hmm," James said, obviously looking for another topic. "Since you told me a secret I'll tell you one."

Lily was intrigued. "Ooh what is it?"

James put on a pained expression. "The Sorting Hat almost put me in…. Ravenclaw." James bowed his head in a depressing manner.

Lily let out a giggle. "You got to be kidding me!" James looked at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, like a Potter would be placed anywhere else besides Gryfinndor. The hat would never do that." Lily rolled her eyes and found her self in a kiss. James put his hands and either side of her head. Lily felt James' tongue light running across her lips in way that made Lily slightly moan and gave James advantaged again to slip his tongue in her mouth again. First it was a slow kiss, then the passion building up they soon moved faster and faster until the both were standing in each other's arms and trying to rip each other robes off.

"Good morning James, good morning Lily. A little good morning kiss I see." James and Lily separated from each other and saw that Mrs. Potter was standing in the kitchen looking at the pair of them. Lily, highly embarrassed, muttered a quick good morning.

"Well, it is a little bit earlier then you should be up, but I think you can go wake the other two you two." Mrs. Potter dismissed them and they quickly took advantaged of that.

Lily walked backed to the room where her and Maddie shared, not looking or speaking to James. "Maddie wake up. Maddie?" Maddie wasn't in her bed. Hmm, how odd. She usually slept like a rock.

"James have you seen—what are you laughing at?" James, who face was red from laughing pointed to his room and fell to the ground. Lily, a little worried about James, peeked into his room and saw Maddie untangling herself from Sirius.

"I had a nightmare, and I didn't want to wake you."

Lily frowned. "But when I left the room fifteen minutes ago you were still there sleeping. Did I wake you up?" Maddie was a lost for word (for once) and smiled weakly at Lily.

Sirius however, was in a jolly mood and gave a quick brisk 'hello' to Lily and went to take a shower.

Lily held in her giggles until she got outside with James and the laughed until her sides ache at Maddie's nighttime affair.

AN: Hey ya all. Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope it's long enough. Maybe I should do longer but it is five pages. I hoped you liked it now review!


	9. Hey all

AN: Okay I am really sorry about not updating this summer. I had to work. A lot. And I was re-reading my stories and saw that I think I will rewrite them all and I will be able to update every week because I don't have to work!!!!! But I would like to change some things but I want you to pick them. Like:

Should Lily's Dad be a freak? (you all know what I mean)

Ummm and if you find anything else I should change let me know kay? I am going to delete this story October 1st, 2004. Unless all of you want me to keep them the way they are. So please Review so I know!!!!!


End file.
